


有种你就脱裤子

by rongrongxzr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongrongxzr/pseuds/rongrongxzr
Summary: 2014赛季第一场国家德比后本文与梅罗的ABO世界之旅联动alpha！水爷X alpha！皮克





	有种你就脱裤子

“你这家伙什么毛病！”

拉莫斯在皮克打开车厢门的第一时间注意到了加泰人身上混杂的alpha气味，那大概来自整个巴萨更衣室。他抽抽鼻子皱紧了眉头，觉得自己受到了挑衅，“想赖账就直说，没必要带着一身信息素来恶心人，好像谁没有似的，爷今天赢了本来心情好着呢！”

坐进副驾驶的人咧嘴一笑，“哦？比完赛不都是这样？我不是有意的，不过能让你不爽倒是意外之喜。”

果然得到拉莫斯嫌弃的一瞥。

“没兴致和你打架，滚下去。”

“怎么，alpha的味道让你萎了？”皮克转头盯着人故作疑惑地问，却藏不住，也根本没想藏话里的幸灾乐祸，“那不关我的事，我既然来了，就没准备赖，今天就算你硬不起来咱们也得做了，走吧。”

高大的男人说着关上了车门，探身到后座提来拉莫斯的背包，一点也不见外地从里面翻出抑制剂往自己身上喷。手上忙活着，嘴上仍然不闲着，“再说，你这也就是克里斯来了之后才有的习惯，以前肯多用一秒？倒跟我这装起文明人来了。”

拉莫斯不理他，打开车窗发动车子，没去答话。

——平常和皮克聊几句？

不是不行。

——在巴萨输球后和皮克扯皮打嘴仗？

那就算了吧。

他不自在地松了松领口，赛后洗完澡了再上抑制剂窒闷感总是特别强，再加上旁边坐着的“死敌”还在巴巴说着烦人的话，即使抑制剂压制了源头，车厢里残留的不属于自己的alpha气味仍然让他感到血液内躁动不已。

直到车子跑出车库，凉爽的夜风灌进车厢，才终于能让人舒坦些。

瞥了眼边上终于没趣地开始自己刷推的加泰人，拉莫斯轻勾嘴角，把车速提到最高。

——当面质疑一个alpha是不是萎了，你很快会知道后果的。

 

和所有天雷勾动地火只等找个地方互扒衣服的情侣或者炮友不一样，皮克和拉莫斯并没有一进门就谁把谁按在门上吻得难舍难分。

这也很正常，毕竟他们既不是情侣也不是炮友。

他们之间的关系一直很难界定，大部分人认为他们是敌人，并且即使在他们作为国家队队友向公众宣称关系融洽时，仍旧有人怀疑那是否是真的。

这不能说是错的。却也不那么对。

尽管拉莫斯和皮克在立场上对立，需要在球场上互相敌视，但那到底不是什么真正刻骨的仇恨，就好像卡西可以和巴萨的国家队队友们和谐相处，他们当然也可以。至于在个人层面，两人之间也没什么实质的过节，甚至当他们对媒体记者说“我理解他，我们是配合默契的队友”时，那真的不是谎言。

但他们的关系确实不好，互相讨厌，看不顺眼，命中犯冲，对对方的理解深刻到让自己恶心的程度，随时随地互怼到旁人以为附近是不是有哪个omega发情了引得两个alpha争斗不休——然而并没有，甚至两人自己还都抑制剂喷得好好的呢。

 

会打两个alpha谁输上谁这种双输的赌，就是怼得头脑发热下的产物，至于起因……谁还记得？

 

这就造成了如今骑虎难下的局面。

虽然目前还谁都没骑谁呢。

——仅限目前。

 

“要喝哪个？自己倒吧。”拉莫斯从吧台提了两个杯子两个酒瓶出来，放在桌上没去招呼客人，只管给自己倒了一杯。

他先前在车上是有一些一时冲动而产生的“雄心壮志”，但这会对着一进屋就大喇喇往沙发一坐，视线完全没离开自己手机的高个网瘾患者，又沉寂下去了。

说真的，有谁会对一个自己看不顺眼的alpha起兴致？

更何况是一个挑衅地看你一眼就能让你心头起火的混蛋？

这不，皮克就抬头了，他扫了一眼桌面，然后视线集中到屋主的手上，顿了顿，用让人着恼的语调答话，“喝酒助兴？我还以为你是脱裤子就上那一派的，我们需要整这些？”

说是这么说，他长臂一伸却是去抢拉莫斯手上的酒瓶，“要喝，那当然是越烈的越好——这才有用，对吧？”他拖长音调把话说得意味深长，给自己倒了酒，伸过去和并不配合的马德里主义者碰杯。

拉莫斯在清脆的玻璃碰撞声中皱了一下眉。

皮克才不管对方是个什么反应，他收回酒杯一边自顾自喝下去，一边用挑衅的目光从对方被挑起火气的双眼一路下滑，经过唇，经过喉结，经过厚实的胸膛，最后定格在下身处，故作了然地挑眉耸肩。

废话，当然是没硬呢。

拉莫斯从来不是两人中更爱耍嘴皮子的那个。

这不是说他面对挑衅会有更好的耐心。

他直接把酒杯往桌上重重一搁，倾身转向皮克，画满纹身的手抬起来，一把攥住了高个男人的领子，嘶声威胁，“提醒你，今天我说了算！”

“我也没说不是啊。”皮克笑，张开手臂给出一个毫不抵抗的姿态，眼神里却完全不是一个意思。

**来啊，有种就正面上我啊。**

拉莫斯就提着领子把人拉得更近了，脸对着脸瞪视。

有那么一会儿，两人互相盯着对方谁也没说话。

之后，拉莫斯突然一甩手把人推了开去，脸上是抓到破绽的凶狠笑意。

“不要以为我不知道你在想什么，赌已经是你输了，你不想被干，知道我也没那么大兴趣，想逼我先说放弃，以为这样就扳回一局？”

拉莫斯在皮克回嘴之前凑到他耳边，压沉了声音宣告，“告诉你，这、不、可、能。”

语毕，马德里主义者迎着加泰人转头面向自己后仰退开的姿势，压住对方后颈，示威性地吻了上去。

 

和你看不顺眼的死对头接吻是怎样的感受？

谁会去尝试这种蠢事啊！

 

这是一个完全不含情欲的吻——不是说它就充满爱意了——它更像是两个野兽的互相撕扯角力。

皮克对被拉莫斯揭穿不感到意外，但对方接下来的行为不完全在他预料之内，有那么一瞬间他惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

但他很快反应过来，决定这也无妨，他没有推开这个干脆把整个身体压过来了的男人，而是选择了反击，用同样的动作伸手扣住身上人的后颈，试图直接在“口舌之争”中击败对方。

两人互相撕咬着对方的唇舌，竭力侵占对方的领地。有时拉莫斯刷过了皮克齿列，有时皮克抵住了拉莫斯上颚，但下一刻又攻守互换，看起来没有人能真正占到便宜。

这个吻足够持久，久到两人把所有自己引以为傲叱咤夜店的技巧都来回用了两三遍，久到其实两人都觉得气有点喘但是为了面子不肯松口，久到……

两个人突然同时推开对方。

“你他妈是不是发情了？！”

“你个混蛋居然发情了！？”

皇马和巴萨的两位“中锋”一下子拉开距离，侧靠在沙发背上面对面气喘吁吁地瞪视对方。

空气里有两股alpha的气味弥漫开来。

 

显然遮盖用抑制剂已经无能为力。

它并不能阻止两个进入发情期的alpha。

一个也不行。

干瞪眼就更加没用了。

发情期的alpha信息素极力扩张，两者混杂在一起，又互相排斥，生生把偌大的空间充塞得窒闷焦灼不已，犹如一个荷尔蒙的战场。

两人都没耐心等自己喘匀，更不准备等对方喘匀，理智和本能告诉他们，先下手为强（虽然这两者占据的比例很是令人怀疑），所以几乎是同时，两个alpha猛地起身扑向了对方。

拉莫斯抢先跨到皮克身上，但立刻被更高大的那个掀翻，而他在底下不到5秒，又用力拧了腰反扑回去。茶几被不知道谁踹开几米远，留给两人充足的空间，足以在宽大的沙发上，互相抵着肩膀挤着腿左右来回滚了好几圈。

最终两个人喘着粗气停止于皮克压在拉莫斯身上的状态——有鉴于他们确实还有理智认知到用拳头往对方脸上揍是不行的（当然身上也不行！），那么在纯粹的推搡角力中皮克占了自己身高和体重的便宜就是完全可以理解的了。

即使如此，皮克仍旧必须和拉莫斯贴得很紧才能压制住这个体格同样强壮的alpha，所以他们同时通过紧贴的下身意识到，对方和自己一样，都已经半勃了。

这实在是一件颇为诡异的事，两个进入发情期的alpha共处一室，通常更可能发生的情况是两个人都试图攻击对方，哪怕作为现代社会的文明人，大家都有足够的理智控制自己避免暴力，那替代手段也绝不会是想干对方。

事实上，两位当事人正是出于对此的意外而停止了所有动作。

 

发情期的欲望难以控制？

好吧，可以理解。

想象一下和面前这个人做爱来应付发情期？

靠！为什么会有这么奇怪的想法？！

 

拉莫斯放松力气挥了挥双臂示意休战，皮克配合地抬起身体拉开一点距离，让两人逐渐变得火热的部位不再尴尬地贴在一起。但他仍然把自己撑在上方，尽量确保能在第一时间取回控制权。

拉莫斯对这种小伎俩心知肚明，却显得不以为意，不管怎么样，他才是今晚负责控场的那个，他抬手把上方的人再推开一些，重申立场，“现在讨饶还来得及，皮克，说一句你认输了，sese会让你走出大门的。”

被威胁的人挑眉，“为什么我要认输？我人都来了，做不下去是你的事。不如承认你没自己吹得那么能干——毕竟怎么说？这么多年了你也就只敢摸摸克里斯的屁股？只要你现在认了，我可以马上找朋友送人过来帮忙咱们解决这个。”

皮克说着，视线暗示性地向下扫了一眼，解释了“这个”是哪个，“放心，马德里的店，很快就能到，而且肯定不是……”

“你他妈再说一遍试试！”

皮克的话没能说完，拉莫斯直接一拳揍上了他的肚子，实打实的力气足够闷得他说不出话，不得不庆幸，幸好这姿势还不怎么适合发力，不然这一拳就有够受的。

只是一点挑衅本不至于如此，他前面的话显然戳中了某个雷区。

拉莫斯一下子想起来他们当初是因为什么而打了造成眼下这个愚蠢局面的赌了。

 

——皮克在他们两人互相挤兑时拿克里斯蒂亚诺开了非常不合时宜的玩笑。

不是说他真的对自己的队友有什么非分之想被说中了于是恼羞成怒，他只是深深知道自家那个外表强硬的队友其实是多么容易受伤害，而他作为队友、朋友，当然有责任也有权利保护他。

他其实也知道皮克和克里斯维持着不差的损友关系，知道皮克是个对玩笑的分寸把握极差的人，知道皮克的话事实上完全是出于挑衅自己而不是对克里斯有什么恶意。

而这恐怕才是最让他生气的地方。因为自己的原因，让克里斯在别人嘴里受到诋毁。这显然不在一个保护欲强大的alpha容忍范围内（谢天谢地克里斯会原谅这种过度保护的）。

至于事情是怎么曲折地发展到“你有种你怎么不上个alpha”，又是怎么神经搭错地发展到“上就上，下次国家德比，谁上谁下咱们走着瞧”……那只能说是荷尔蒙和肾上腺素鼓动下的一场迷案了。

 

“好吧，好吧，这是我错。”皮克揉了揉自己被揍的肚子，破天荒地没有还手报复也没有抱怨。

显然他也想起赌约附带的某个君子协定了。

“但你真的不要我找……”

“闭嘴。”拉莫斯不耐烦地打断，“干脆点认输滚蛋！没兴趣和你磨嘴皮子。”

他捏捏鼻梁怀疑自己的嗅觉出了问题，不然为什么会一边觉得面前传来的味道刺鼻到不行一边却控制不住想往上凑？

所以他就真凑到对方脖子边上，顺应本能舔了一口。

皮克猝不及防，突如其来的湿滑触感仿佛流窜过全身，原本支撑着的手臂下意识用力一推，整个人一下子从拉莫斯身上翻下来靠在了旁边。

“你搞什么！”

“不就是来搞你的么。”拉莫斯没琢磨明白自己刚才的动作是什么情况，但算是回过味来要怎么对付边上这个喜欢嘴硬的混蛋了。

你只有比无赖更无赖，比混蛋更混蛋，才能吓住他。

拉莫斯侧过身来好整以暇地看着皮克，慢慢悠悠吐出不知该算是猥亵还是威胁的话，“既然你不肯认输，那咱们就真刀真枪地干，发情期来得正好，今天老子就要在你里面成结，用精液把你灌满，让你学学做个老老实实被人干的omega。”

如果以为这种威胁能吓到皮克，未免也太小看他了，只听皮克嗤笑一声，“对着alpha也能成结我就服你，要干就干，有种来啊。”说着话呢，一只手已经伸下去，干脆利落地拉开了身边人的裤子拉链。“该做的都帮你做，一会不行可别赖我不配合。”

 

“操！”  
拉莫斯在皮克的手摸到自己阴茎上的时候直接骂了出来。  
被死对头握住要害的时候该作何反应？  
反正肯定不包括“立正敬礼”。  
拉莫斯没想到皮克会做到这一步。  
正如皮克也没想到拉莫斯这都能硬。  
他正想开口嘲讽几句“被摸一下就反应这么大你是处男么”“可不要再摸两下就射了”诸如此类嘴硬挑衅的话，掩盖自己对于超出预料的事态发展怂了那么一下下的小漏洞，却是冷不丁被拉莫斯不甘示弱地同样伸手握住了，一时间张口结舌什么话也没能说出来。  
“靠！”  
皮克缓过神来也骂了一声。  
这下他知道拉莫斯是个什么感觉了。——他自己也硬得彻彻底底了。  
拉莫斯瞥了愣住的人一眼，手上动作起来，“发什么呆，撸都不会了吗？礼尚往来而已，sese不会让你吃亏的。”  
“……”皮克喉结滑动强行吞下了一声呻吟。他能说什么呢，虽然手的主人是个不讨自己喜欢的混蛋对头，但这一下的感觉意外的好？男人布满刺青的手并不柔软，上下滑动的动作也简单粗暴，再加上alpha带来的本能排斥，这还能觉得爽简直是个笑话，可这不是笑话是现实。  
所以现在是怎样，从嘴炮着比谁先认输发展到互相撸着比谁先认输了？  
皮克有要玩脱的不妙预感，但说出来你可能不信，是他自己先动的手。  
事已至此，总之先把对方撸出来就赢了。  
我们很难判断这个神奇的结论是发情期信息素上头的产物还是面对死敌肾上腺素上头的产物，反正板鸭球迷肯定不会愿意相信这是自家主力中后卫的日常智力水平，而且不是一个是两个。  
  
“就你这糙技术，我还不吃亏？”打定了主意硬刚到底，皮克毫不含糊，侧身挪胯，让两人靠得更近些，原本虚握着的细长手指从顶端缓缓滑下，到根部圈住，紧了紧力道，观察对方的表情，接着驾轻就熟地滑动起来。另一只手则捧住拉莫斯的脸，自然而然地凑过头去吻他。  
这回的吻和先前很不一样，虽然仍旧说不上含情脉脉，却多了些情欲意味。  
皮克舔着拉莫斯的下唇含进嘴里，动作轻柔，慢慢碾磨，在对方的舌头伸过来时热烈地与之交缠。  
这显然是某种新的较量，两人对此有无需言说的默契。

拉莫斯用舌尖耐心地一一扫过牙龈，在敏感的上颚梭巡着往深处探去。  
也许这次比的不是侵略，是挑逗。  
两人的鼻息靠得很近，呼吸间能闻到对方信息素的气味，那几乎应该是难以忍受的，此时却有如催化剂，反而助长了两人过去从未发现、现在也仍然没有意识到的某种欲求。  
想和面前的人凑得近些更近些、想让对方陷入情欲深些更深些、想看他这种时候那种时候会是怎样的表情……  
但他们归根到底是没意识到。  
哪怕这个极尽黏腻缠绵的吻终于结束时，两人的性器都已经在不知不觉间贴到了一起，眼中尽皆是赤裸裸的欲望，拉莫斯缓了口气，说的却是，“你的手活真不行啊，我就没见过比你更糟的了。”  
气氛，卒。  
皮克竟也没觉得哪里不对，只是擦擦嘴角撇嘴反驳，“比我更糟的？那不就是你自己了么。”他手指弹了弹掌中硬热的物件，“我撸得不好你还硬成这样？“  
拉莫斯闷哼一声，被那一下刺激得不轻，干脆就着手握对方的位置，猛地挺胯，和皮克的蹭到一起，“等着干你呢，不硬点怎么行。”  
这一下，两个人都是过了电般浑身一个激灵。  
皮克也不知道怎么想的，仿佛是鬼使神差一般，赌气说着“好，那就看你能硬多久”，弯下身去把脸凑到了拉莫斯挺立的阴茎边上。

拉莫斯瞬间憋住了气。  
皮克在那里停顿了一下，却又在拉莫斯决定是该抬手按头还是嘲笑一句之前，干脆地张嘴，眼一闭，把硕大的头部整个吞了进去。  
“！……操你的！”

拉莫斯抬起的手最终还是揪在了皮克头发上。  
如果不是考虑到当前的立场问题，拉莫斯很愿意夸奖一句“nice try”的，——被湿热的口腔包裹的那一刹那，他差点就射了。  
不是说他有多久没做了，这么受不了刺激，但是拜托，下面那个人可是皮克！

他们怼了这么多年，甚至于这几年皇马一直被巴萨压制，谁能想到今天不仅在伯纳乌畅快淋漓地大胜一场，现在这个恼人的家伙还主动低头在自己面前呢？  
当然，要是他没忍住，精关失守，那现在就该是这个混蛋站起来洋洋得意地宣布胜利了。  
拉莫斯知道，他们之间没什么好客气的，他按住了吞得太深把自己呛到了的男人的脑袋——加泰人显然对此项业务并不熟练，噙着笑意道，“收回前言，你的口活更糟，还有你的胡子，糟糕透了！……但管他的，他们怎么说来着？你将来要做巴萨主席？哈，那这可就是未来的巴萨主席的服务，我会享受这一刻的。”

皮克的喉咙被顶到了，呛得很是难受，但同为男人，他当然知道刚才面前这人紧绷的那一下意味着什么，也许扳回一分的机会就在眼前。头被按住他便也不去对着干，干脆调了角度想办法吞得更深，两手也配合着揉捏下方的囊袋，使出浑身解数非要把拉莫斯逼出来不可。

说来也怪，平日里你要是说他会这么做，皮克非得揍你不可，这会拉莫斯话都说成这样了倒是既不觉得难堪也没觉得受辱怎么的，反而似乎是种情趣，当对方说出“享受”，在自己的动作下发出舒服的闷哼声时，有那么点扳回一城的成就感。

拉莫斯却是不会让他得逞的，在皮克忙着的时候，他也没闲着。皮克本就是坐在沙发上侧伏下身来给他口，于是拱起的背一路到臀线全都在右侧一览无余，拉莫斯便毫不客气地把人衣服下摆掀开，手直接探进底裤里，顺着臀缝一滑到底，在周围按了按，借着方才互相帮助时手指上沾到的一点前液就想往里捅。

“操！”感受到异物入侵的第一时间，皮克当即抬头骂了出来。

这当然是行不通的，alpha的肛门并没有承受的功用，穴口紧闭，干涩不已，要硬生生插进去，哪怕只是个手指，也绝不会好受。

“这边忙着呢，你还搞我！也不怕我给你咬断了！”皮克被对方还有心思整别的气得够呛。

“敢咬你试试！一码归一码，就算你给口了，今天本来也是要搞你的！”拉莫斯手是抽出来了，却是又用左手把抬起上身瞪自己的人一把按趴到大腿上，右手迅速拉开裤子，对着光屁股啪啪就是两巴掌上去，力气用得很足，白花花的屁股立刻泛红了。“你最好搞清楚，让你走的时候不走，现在反悔晚了！”

“你他妈敢！”

被打屁股怎么忍，皮克屁股上火辣辣得痛，还隐隐感觉到自己的信息素被压制了，还嘴都懒得管了，挣扎着想要起身，姿势却很不利，腰被卡住了，很难使上劲。拉莫斯还俯下身来把体重的力气加到手臂上，凑到他耳边，压低了声线，“有功夫动歪脑筋，你不如帮自己想想，能不能跟omega一样，出点水来，少受点罪。”

也不知戳中了什么，皮克一下子就毛了，“老子是alpha，没那些！要omega自己找去！”

拉莫斯没对上频道，一时之间摸不着头脑，他手上放松了压制，愣愣地问，“那你喜欢干干地做？”

皮克简直要被气笑了，当然其中至少有一半源于自己，但这点他是不会承认的。身上的压力轻了，他索性坐起来，用狐疑的目光打量拉莫斯，“你不知道有一种东西叫润滑剂？”

废话，我那不就是个调情的话么，哪知道你怎么突然就炸了？

拉莫斯一时语结，不知道这诡异的误会要从何解释。

皮克见他没有反应，又古怪地看了他两眼，轻叹一口气，转身弯腰去翻自己那被两人早先的纠缠给挤到地上去的背包。

没等他拿着翻出来的润滑剂转身，就猛地被人从后面从沙发上给扑到地毯上去了。

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你是有什么毛病？！”

要说这就不能怪拉莫斯了，某人不提裤子，个被打得半边通红的屁股在那撅着，这边可还硬着呢。

这会说话都是多余的，拉莫斯跨在皮克大腿上，根本不管被骂什么，直接伸手抢过他手里的胶管，把盖子一拧淋了自己整手，剩下的全往身下人的股缝间倒，手指顺着润滑把后穴挤开点口子让液体往里引。

皮克哪里受过这种滋味，先前冷不防被捅进去是痛的，现在黏糊糊的液体慢慢往里流，这感觉诡异得很，他先开始还骂几句，挣扎一下，拉莫斯只管用体重把人压得死死的，闹得凶了另一只手往屁股上招呼。

等到第三根手指进去，一起摸索着扩张时，皮克吸着气不出声了，润滑减少了摩擦是没错，但紧总归是紧，某人还曲起手指往外撑，美其名曰，“你又不是不知道我多大”。

他太知道了，所以现在反悔还来不来得及？

——要是肯说个服软的话事情也不会发展到这一步了。  


皮克咬咬牙，还是忍不住要嘴硬，“就你？现在进来都行，要上就上哪那么磨蹭。还是说你真不……”

这话没给他机会说完。拉莫斯在他开始说话的时候已经从大腿上下来，挤到两腿之间，一手把人从腰部捞起，另一手轻拍了臀肉两下示意放松。随后也不管在说话的人有没有注意到，自己撸两把对准位置，就腰一挺直冲了进去。

“！！”

皮克瞪大眼睛咬住了嘴唇，把痛呼硬生生憋住，整个人都僵硬了。事实证明扩张就是没够，拉莫斯的性器相对本不是用来承受又只经过草草扩张的部位还是太大了。皮克都能感到自己甬道被填塞得密密实实，脆弱的肠肉全在撕裂边缘，浑身的肌肉不由得收紧了。

“我说什么来着？不准备好受罪的可是你。”拉莫斯调笑一句，又拍了拍对方紧绷的大腿。他其实也不好受，硬挺的器官被火热的内壁绞得死紧，着实是痛并快乐着，恨不得立刻驰骋起来，哪怕被箍得更紧些也可权当是情趣。但身下人难得终于闭上那张只会说混话的嘴了，这副浑身紧绷任人宰割的样子竟是让他有些于心不忍。甚至有些着恼，自己怎么也这么经不起激，被两句话一挑就不管不顾地把人上了？如今简直是进退两难，拉莫斯尝试性往后退，不仅自己难受得紧，更是只听到皮克嘶嘶的抽气声，平日高大挺拔的男人腰都垮下去了，全靠身后人的手臂揽着。

现在他们可算是知道了，AA要提枪便上，那完全是个伪命题。

拉莫斯紧了紧手臂把人往上提，另一只手去够皮克几乎软下来的器官，嘴上嫌弃地说着“嘴再硬，这里还不是软了？”手上动作却是与口气完全不符的细致轻柔。

他俯身凑到皮克耳边，一下一下舔着耳垂，把人的注意力引过来，几乎是好言好语地安抚，“放松点，老子都要给你夹断了。”

皮克说不上是个什么滋味，后穴的钝痛有些麻木了，性器被始作俑者套弄着又硬了起来，快感渐渐盖过痛感，人也不自觉地放松下来，最要命的是拉莫斯在耳边带着热气说的那些话，温柔到仿佛他是最体贴的情人，亲昵到仿佛他们是真正的情侣。除了在国家队的球场上，他们何尝有过如此和平的时候？更不用提还是如此亲密。

感受到身下人终于放松，拉莫斯再次试着往后退。——不是说他不想往里冲，老实说他早就硬到发疼，自己都不知道是怎么能忍住的，只是事已至此，他也明白这是两人一起玩脱了，下面的人不情愿的事，他到底还是做不下去的。

意图往后退的胯部，却是被皮克往后伸过手来拦住了。男人埋头在那快速地嘀咕了几句含糊的加泰语，不知是自言自语还是赌咒发誓，拉莫斯并听不真切，他只注意到皮克回过头来，一双眼睛深深地看了他一眼，眼眶通红、里面湿漉漉的，显见是先前痛得狠了。男人的嘴一张一合，说了什么呢，拉莫斯不确定，那可能只是他的幻觉，但他也懒得确认了，他只知道自己给自己拉的那条不可逾越的线已经断了。信息素的爆发是一种宣告，他两手扣住皮克的腰，往自己的方向拉，同时用力挺身，终于，在这僵持了老半天之后，把自己完完全全彻彻底底送进了紧致甬道的最深处，当即舒服得长叹一声，随后便毫不犹豫地大力抽插了起来。

 

而皮克说的大概是两个字。

“干、我。”

 

很难解释皮克是出于什么说出了这样一句话，但一切似乎在这一刻才回到了正轨。

拉莫斯再无顾忌，放任自己一下一下凶狠地挺进，用力得像是恨不得连囊带都一起撞进去。

“操！早该操你了，你知道你他妈有多紧吗？”他舔着皮克弓起的脊背，快意地说着粗俗的话。

皮克已经是极力放松了，在润滑的帮助下，皇马中卫那粗大的性器总算勉强可以顺畅进出，但还是被紧裹到不可思议。

“闭嘴干你的！老子！……呜……”皮克被一个大力顶岔了气，身上人明显是恶趣味地加快了速度不想让他把话说完，他却也不是一般的较劲，断断续续着仍旧非要把话说完，“就你这……烂……技术……呵，我还……没……爽到呢！”他索性把一边肩膀抵到地毯上，用作支撑，腾出原本支撑自己的手臂，收回扶着拉莫斯胯部的那只手一起，往自己下身探去。

然而没来得及抚慰一下自己，中途就被拦截了，拉莫斯眼疾手快，把皮克两条手臂扣住，拧到背后，并在一起用一只手握住，另一手抽出自己早就在那晃荡的皮带，迅速往两只手腕上缠了几圈，三下五除二打了个结绑死。被制住的人姿势本就不利，根本来不及反抗。

“这皮带刚才可是你自己帮我解开的哦，现在用在你身上是不是正合适？”拉莫斯凑到耳边说的话只有一个词可以形容，欠揍。

皮克不死心地挣扎，然并卵，皮带打的结越挣越紧，反而胡乱的发力导致手腕很快被皮革硬质的边缘给磨红破皮了。“你他妈给我放开！你艹你的，我撸我的，哪碍着你了！”控制权的全面沦陷，使他的话显得底气不是那么足，问句内容是不明显的让步，隐约似乎还有那么点委屈在里面。

拉莫斯倍感新奇，嘴上说着“要我帮你就直说啊”，一手从身前人腋下穿过，揽着胸把人上身扳起来，另一手去捏下巴把拧着不愿回头的脸转向自己。皮克别扭地被迫转过头来，两眼冒火地瞪他，他看到了第一念头却是，呀，果然委屈得不得了不是错觉，没想到这人也有这样的表情，这种时候看起来倒是一点也不讨厌了，忍不住要一口亲上去。浑然不觉这想法、这对象是有多么古怪。

更古怪的是，他吻上去的时候，那个一脸忿忿的人也并没有真正拒绝，两人几乎是热烈地吻在了一起。

拉莫斯挑眉，惊讶于对方的配合，却也乐得如此，省下右手要扣着人下巴的功夫，两手都从下摆探进皮克上衣里去，用暧昧的力度沿着腹肌一路摩挲向上，直到一左一右同时按住了皮克早已悄然挺立的乳尖。

“嗯……”皮克毫无防备，控制不住浑身一颤，呻吟声脱口而出，想咬住嘴唇却是不能，丰润的下唇正被人含在嘴里当果冻一般吮吸舔咬。

拉莫斯啃满意了才松口，一手继续揉捏着被刺激得越发硬挺的乳珠，“你看，我弄这里你也很爽”，另一手抬起来，两根手指插进皮克来不及合上的嘴里，模仿着戳刺的动作，挑引其中无处可躲的舌头，“弄这里，你也很爽，——哪还需要你自己动手。”

皮克无法反驳，被挑逗得下身硬到发疼，只想尽快给自己纾解出来，他再次试着挣开皮带，先前留下的细小伤痕此时却已是无比敏感，稍微动动就细细密密的痛，异样的感受激得手臂上鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。这样被动的处境完全在预料之外，他又气又恼，恨不得即刻咬断在自己嘴里肆虐的那两根手指。

结果还是慢了半拍，正巧拉莫斯早一步把手指抽了出来，沾着口水的指尖隔着薄薄的t恤，按到无人照顾兀自挺立的那一边乳尖上，温热的液体吸附到面料上在空气中迅速蒸发变凉，对敏感的乳粒是极大的刺激，再加上拉莫斯粗糙的手指隔着布料拉扯拧弄，这未曾经历过的快感竟是如此剧烈，皮克打着抖咽下舒服的呻吟，都不知道原来自己的乳头可以坚硬如斯。

而这还远没有完，拉莫斯满意于怀中人的反应，轻啄皮克下巴一口，捏紧身前窄腰，让人和自己一起从跪着的地毯上站起。但皮克被他插着，股间绷紧两腿发软根本使不上劲，刚站起来就腿一软往后靠，全身重量都压到他身上，交合的部位一下子深到无以复加，两人都不由得爽到长叹一声。皮克这下更站不住脚了，他的份量又着实不轻，拉莫斯脚步踉跄着往后退，好不容易才把人半搂半抱着坐回沙发上，可算是达成了目的。

落座那一下他也是没多大力气了，就由着怀里的人往下落，重力作用下粗大的肉刃捅入得又急又深，碰到了不知道哪里，皮克竟是终于忍不住大声呻吟出声，到末尾甚至都变了调。这快感来得又急又汹着实可怕，他也顾不上自己的“愿赌服输”了，强撑着腿软就想起身，拉莫斯哪会允许。他费这么大劲换个姿势就是想找某人敏感点更方便些，没想到人先自己送上门来了，此时不占便宜更待何时。

他两手掐住皮克的腰把人死死按在自己腿上，小范围活动胯部让阴茎在紧窄的肉穴里打着圈一点点去寻找那个能让人发疯的位置。而这并不难。尽管皮克也发现了他的意图，咬死了唇打定主意绝不出声——他毫无理由地认定如果输了这一阵就是彻底输了。

但很可惜身体的反应是骗不了人的。拉莫斯的阴茎划过某一处时，引发了剧烈的颤抖，皮克背在身后的手握紧了拳头，被分开跨在两侧的大腿往内收，拉莫斯会意地轻笑，“果然还是这样你才是最爽的，别的什么都不用做，你马上也能射了吧。”

皮克不理他，沉默以对，拉莫斯知道他是真没有精力回嘴了，也不甚在意，只管扣紧腰对准了那个位置使劲碾磨，粗长的性器时轻时重地各种角度来照顾前列腺，而被顶着操的人则毫无招架之力。

敏感点被这样反复刺激，皮克一点办法也没有，整个人都软了，要不是腰和皮带结被身后人拉住，早就被顶翻下去。

他死咬着嘴唇不肯松口喘气，连呼吸都变得急促起来。拉莫斯自是得寸进尺，一手揪着皮带如骑马拉缰，一手试图去打开他下颚。还故意叼着已经被啃咬到发红的耳垂问，“说我技术烂，没让你爽到？嗯？那现在怎么样，爽到说不出话了？”

皮克摇头，只想躲开他那只手，拉莫斯也只是在那撩拨着，并没有强行去拧，假情假意地感叹，“看来是我还不够努力，没让皮神锋爽啊。不如自己告诉我，你是喜欢这样？还是这样？”说着换了几个角度频率去顶弄那处，把好不容易适应了刚才节奏的人又是激得一阵抖。

拉莫斯不依不挠，一边肆意挞伐，一边说着下流话，皮克到底还是没忍住，一时情急，“你他妈闭……嗯啊……”，话一出口却是立刻被撞得变了调，在唇边流连的手指马上趁机钻进去，这下，呻吟是再也止不住了。拉莫斯笑，“你皮大嘴也有叫别人闭嘴的时候，不过叫起来倒还是蛮好听的，早这么乖不就好了么，爷给你奖励~”皮克知道他没有好事，也不管嘴里含着的手指居然抽走了，含含糊糊地喊，“住手……不！……”可惜已经晚了，拉莫斯掐着腰把人提起一截再松开，让完全无力自控的人自由落下，好巧不巧，退到入口的粗大头部就这样带着柱身一路重重碾过敏感的前列腺，快感直冲脊髓，这下是真真正正超过了承受的极限，皮克尖叫一声，竟是就这样射了出来。他整个人软倒往前跌，胸膛起伏，大口喘气，一时间脑子里一片空白，什么念头都没有了。而身后人摸了摸铃口余留的一点精液，仿佛找到了好玩的玩具，兴致勃勃，把人扶稳了，依样画葫芦紧接着又来第二次、第三次，把人提起再放开，放任人照着反应最大的那个角度落下。

皮克刚吐完了精，高潮过后的身体正是最敏感的时候，哪里受得了这个，前列腺被挤压传来的巨大快感此时更像是一种折磨，还一波一波仿佛无休无止，他近乎崩溃地骂，“混蛋！停下……呜……不要了！……”

拉莫斯几时听过皮克这样呜咽出声？这才惊觉不对，赶忙把背对着自己的人的脸扳过来，没想到向来不服输的人竟已是泪流满面。他万分无良的第一个念头却是，没看到这人是怎么被自己操哭出来的，太可惜了。随后才用还沾着精液的手去抹那泪水，下身的凶器暂且停止肆虐，“被插射爽不爽？你看你也是很适合被操的，现在还紧紧吸着我呢。”皮克用湿漉漉的眼睛有气无力地瞪他，毫无威胁，只让被瞪的人又是一阵气血上涌、蠢蠢欲动。

拉莫斯把人提起来完全退出，引起一阵惊呼，但被摆弄的人除了吐出一连串加泰语咒骂这会也做不了什么，只能由着他把人搁在大腿上，先抬起左腿并到右侧使人转过九十度侧坐，再提起右腿拉开转成面对面跨坐的姿势。

射过后疲软敏感的性器与拉莫斯仍旧坚硬炙热的阴茎触碰到一起，又引起一阵瑟缩。皮克垂着眸不去看人，睫毛上仍挂着泪珠。

拉莫斯双手把有意偏开的脸捧起，朝向自己，“你还好吗？”他凑上前去，一点一点啄吻着舔去对方脸上的泪痕。

皮克回神抬眼看他，拉莫斯关切地看过来的目光不似作伪。

又是这样，明明是前一刻把人弄得惨兮兮的罪魁祸首，回过头来却又若无其事地示好，这种突如其来的温柔实在让人无所适从。大概是真被折腾得没脾气了，皮克摇摇头不答反问，“你才是，好了吧？这够了吧？”语气是平常不可能有的软，近乎讨饶。

拉莫斯先只觉得原来这人服软是这样，倒是意外得讨人欢喜，就放他一马也不是不行，没想到接下来的一句话却是一下子把他点炸了——

皮克吃力地扭腰侧身，动了动肩膀示意被缚的手臂，“解开？我要回去，下周还有比赛，发情期得尽快解决。”

拉莫斯自己也不知道怎么搞的，听到对方说要回去解决发情期，只觉得火气噌的上来了，刚才的念头全都飞到不知道哪里去，他冷笑一声，恶狠狠地问，“你这边刚被我操射了，还想赶着去操别人？你还硬得起来吗？”他把硬挺的性器顶到面前人的大腿根处，摩擦内侧柔软的嫩肉，握住对方还在不应期的阴茎，惹得人又是一阵发软，“发情期？告诉你，老子没好，还硬着呢，你别想跑，今天不把你标记了不算完！”说完把人往怀里一拉，朝一边按住脑袋，低下头照着后颈应该是omega腺体的位置，就是一口咬了下去。但alpha的这处并没有标记作用，他用力极大，尖利的牙齿破开皮肉，血都流出来了，他也只是干脆一滴不剩全舔进嘴里，一点不觉得满口alpha味道辣舌头。

“你他妈！到底见鬼的发的什么毛病！”皮克一个激灵，除了痛还觉得浑身过电一般，惊得几乎要跳起来，但他确实被按死了，也没有力气反抗，在拉莫斯看来，只是整个人徒劳地挣了一下。

“我在发情啊，你不是知道吗？还说要帮忙叫人来呢，可以啊，把人叫过来——让他们看看你是怎么被我干的。”拉莫斯勾勾嘴角，“我会捅到你最深的地方，在那里成结，标记你，用精液灌满你的肚子，听说有的alpha的生殖器官没有完全退化，还能生孩子，也许你也可以？”拉莫斯把人抬起，穴口凑到自己阴茎上，龟头在还留着润滑液的粘滑入口周边打圈，满意地看到发现成结迹象的人露出惊恐的表情死命摇头拒绝。“不要开玩笑了！你知道我不是！成结太大了这行不通的！”

“不是才好，要是你是omega我还真不能随便标记你了，现在嘛……你只是我的一个婊子，既然你这么着急，我们就来试试，alpha光靠被干是不是也能度过发情期？”

拉莫斯说着把人往下放，比先前更粗大了的性器直接挺进去，不客气地再次抽插起来。

皮克刷地白了脸色，却不只是因为下身会被巨物侵入者从内撕裂的恐慌，当拉莫斯说你是omega我也不会标记你的时候，他只觉得心里一下子紧缩，呼吸窒住，胃往下沉，难受得紧，后面的下流话都仿佛无关痛痒了。但他眼下很难集中精神去思考，这种难受意味着什么，当拉莫斯轻车熟路找到敏感点后猛烈顶弄，传来的汹涌快感立刻把整个人淹没了。

“这就又硬了，这么喜欢被操，你真的没搞错性别？说要回去解决，不会是赶着回去给别人干吧？”拉莫斯随意地握了握顶到自己肚子上的硬挺性器，摸了两把顶端滴出的前液，往人唇上抹。

皮克扭头躲开，无言以对，他仅剩的注意力实在是想不清楚，前一刻明明还好好的，看起来是真的要休战了，自己也几乎说了服软认输的话了，这人突然之间又是发的什么疯。他多少还是了解，因为有个omega队友的存在，拉莫斯平素里是绝不喜欢说这种话的，但此时说话的语气也全然不像是床笫之间下流的情趣，反而透着一股不知从何而来的怒气。

“没话说？认了？怪不得前面让你走也不走，非要自己送上来，现在怎么，是sese的活不够好，还是sese的大鸡巴还满足不了你？”拉莫斯话说得狠厉，虽然不清楚他到底是在气什么，但显而易见皮克的沉默以对让他越发气血上涌失了理智，下身的动作也更加粗暴，不再有意照顾敏感脆弱的前列腺，而是顺应本能不断往更深处冲撞，用逐渐胀大的前端，寻找着那个不存在的第二入口。

“那里不行……停下……”被进入得太深了，皮克有种要被就这样刺穿的错觉，凶器还在那里不断胀大，引起更深的恐惧。一边心中警铃大作，一边快感却还在不断堆积，他只能小口小口地喘着气，不断摇头，闷哼和呜咽呻吟不受控制地溢出唇边，听在对面人耳里，只仿若助兴。皮克向来擅长挑衅、擅长嘲讽、擅长激怒别人，因为他总是知道别人在意什么，会为什么而生气，甚而因此他总能及时挽回。但现在他不知道，一点也不知道，是什么让拉莫斯如此愤怒，说着恶劣无比的话，犹如一个迫切宣示主权的alpha，急不可耐要给不服从的omega打上标记，——而他甚至刚刚才说过，如果你是omega，我是不会标记你的。思及此，皮克感到胃里又是一阵紧缩。

眼下却不是剖析自己感受的时机，双手被缚、腰被扣死了也没什么别的办法，他咬咬牙，积蓄了点力气，一头往面前的人脑袋上撞过去。“塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，停下！你清醒一点，别被荷尔蒙冲昏头了，你知道自己在干什么吗！”

“在干你，我说了，我要标记你。”男人晃了晃被撞的脑袋，动作倒真的停下了。他已然把自己埋在了所能到达的最深处，阴茎的前端开始膨胀成结。

“嘶……疼……滚出去！……”皮克眼泪刷的下来了，倒抽了好几口气才缓过来，他也知道再说什么都晚了，现在是无论如何也不可能出去的了，但这实在是太疼了，比先前被不完全扩张着进入还要疼无数倍，肠壁的深处根本没经过扩张，也没有那么强的弹性，硬生生被胀大的性器撑开，alpha的结有着完全不讲理的形状和硬度，就这么卡在那里，他一动也不敢动，毫不怀疑脆弱的肠壁随时有可能会被撑破撕裂。

“你根本不想标记我”，皮克平淡地帮拉莫斯分析情况，话里有自己不曾察觉的苦涩，“你只是气昏头了，我不知道你在气什么，也许你是那种alpha，发情期的时候就是不能忍受刚被自己干过的人离开自己？哪怕那并不是你的omega。”

他太疼了，由内而外的痛使他忍不住浑身发抖，只能放任自己把头靠在拉莫斯颈窝，生理性的泪水滴落下来。

“我不是！……”拉莫斯下意识反驳，却中途止住了，不是想标记？还是不是不想标记？脑中竟然没有一个答案。

性器成结被温暖柔韧的内壁包围，怀中人不再抗拒逃离而摆出老老实实依靠臣服的姿态，由内而外的安定满足让他冷静下来。感受到怀里的轻颤，感受到肩头落下的濡湿，他才意识到皮克说的没错，自己方才是真的昏头失控了。

但皮克说的也不全对。

拉莫斯伸手去解对方还被绑在背后的手腕，注意到手指碰到那些被皮带刮伤的部位时引起细微的颤抖，心中一阵愧疚。

但他也知道这些和自己现在在对方体内造成的伤害是不能比的。

但对于后者，他并不后悔。

事情一点都不复杂，皮克说的对也不对，一旦真正把问题放到了面前，他很快就想清楚了。

拉莫斯把皮克的手臂引到自己肩上，扶着人在尽量不移动下身的前提下把上身和自己拉开一点距离，好认真看到对方挂满泪痕的脸，“你说的没错，我刚才确实是气昏头了，但现在也没办法退出来了。”

皮克用力闭了闭眼睛，压住生理泪水，故作轻松，“算了，你现在要退出去才真是要我命了。你冷静下来就好，愿赌服输，今天是我玩脱，我认了。”他说话时视线下垂，并没有抬眼看人。

拉莫斯却固执地把皮克的脸抬起，面向自己，“看着我，我会生气是因为，我想标记你，真心的。”他迎着对方不知所措的目光解释下去，“我知道这听起来很奇怪，老实说我自己也刚发现，还觉得很不可思议，可这大概是真的，杰拉德皮克，我爱你。”

皮克几乎是茫然地看着他，感受到自己方才沉到谷底的心脏剧烈跳动起来，“可我讨厌你。”他本能地反驳。

拉莫斯却露出毫不意外的笑容，“没错我也讨厌你，就和你讨厌我一样。”

他轻吻对方立刻又紧抿起来的嘴唇，自信满满地接着说，“而且我还知道一件事，这是刚刚才确定的，——你也爱我，就和我爱你一样。”

妈的全是套路。

皮克不想说话了，面前的人简直厚颜无耻，但他也没机会说话了，唇舌都被人要吞进嘴里一般狠狠吻着。可悲的竞争心，本能驱使下他发现自己竟是立刻手臂搂紧脖子贴上去，不甘示弱地给出了热烈的回应。

拉莫斯何等狡猾，就在两人吻得难舍难分都有点喘不过气来的时候开始射精了。

“你他妈混蛋！”皮克一下子整个人软在拉莫斯怀里，连手臂都几乎挂不住。大量的精液持续冲刷早已紧绷到极限的肠壁，你甚至很难界定这到底是痛楚还是欢愉，皮克大口喘着气，呻吟落泪。拉莫斯就捏了人下巴抬起来仔仔细细一眨不眨地看，间或轻舔眼皮，激得那生理泪水止也止不住，算是弥补了先前没看到的遗憾。

唯一让皮克欣慰的是，结总算是消退了。

“出去。”他没好气地骂。

“再待一会啊，正舒服着呢，这赢来的机会你总得让我赚够本。”拉莫斯这会放开了没脸没皮，“你应该也舒服了吧。”

“你给我出去！”皮克气结。

“好吧，好吧，反正也标记不了，以后还有的是机会，下次会让你也爽的。”拉莫斯撇嘴，不以为意。

“你做梦！下次肯定是巴萨赢，等下次……嗯啊……”皮克惊呼，拉莫斯使了个坏，退出的时候还有意在前列腺上磨磨蹭蹭，伴着精液顺甬道流下的微妙触感，这滋味着实难以言说。

“嘶……痛……下次看我不干死你！求饶也没用！”总算是退出来了，整个人都放松下来，发现全身都累得跟散了架似的，不可言说的地方更是痛到不行，皮克赌咒发誓得咬牙切齿。

“好好好，下次的事下次再说，sese也不会太欺负人，你不要动，我帮你弄出来。”拉莫斯连哄带骗，把人放平在沙发上，自己伏下身去手口并用，照顾还半硬着备受冷落的可怜器物。可他哪有这么好心，结果又是吃了半天豆腐，非得让早就没力气的人讨了饶，才终于允许他泄出来。

到真正完事后，皮克被前前后后洗得干干净净清清爽爽躺在拉莫斯的大床上，已经是半夜三更，两人毕竟是先踢了场国家德比的，拉莫斯自己都没多少力气了，皮克更是摊在那里连一根手指都不想动，只睁大了眼睛恨恨地瞪侧躺在边上撑着头看自己的男人。天知道这人哪来的力气在浴室里又来了一发。

“放心，我也干不动了。”拉莫斯咧嘴笑，“不过你再这么看着我的话……”他断句断得意味深长，目光直往人下身跑。

皮克刷地闭眼，转身背对他，“睡觉！”

拉莫斯笑意更深，但还是老实关上灯，躺平了睡觉。

早先不情不愿把人带回家的时候，哪里想得到事情会发展到这一步呢。


End file.
